Rhyperior
This article is about the Drill Pokemon who is of the Ground and Rock elemental types. For the Drill Pokemon who is of the Poison and Ground elemental types, see Nidoking. How Rhyperior joined the Tourney When Bison was killed at the hands of Nancy-MI847J, ownership of Shadaloo was transferred to the former prize fighter. Unfortunately, he ended up running the entire organization into the ground in no time. After the fall of Shadaloo, Rhyperior was back on the streets, working menial jobs. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Punches his fists. After the announcer calls his name Rhyperior does some sumo slaps, then regular slaps and says "Stand before Rhyperior, and you WILL die!". Special Attacks Rock Blast (Neutral) Rhyperior shoots a rock at his opponent. The rock does 5% damage if it hits. Horn Drill (Side) Rhyperior bashes into an opponent with his horn rotating like a drill. Rock Chain (Up) Rhyperior uses a rock chain to recover. Earthquake (Down) Rhyperior stomps the ground so hard, that a shockwave is created. Rock Slide (Hyper Smash) Rhyperior sends a lot of rocks flying at his opponents. Rock Wrecker (Final Smash) Rhyperior shoots a giant rock at his opponent. The rock does 55% damage if it hits. He then becomes dizzy for 2 seconds. Victory Animations #Rhyperior does Rock Blast and says "My kids and wife will be so happy!". ##Rhyperior does Rock Blast and says "Whenever you want your new sprinkler built, give John-perior a call and he'll get to work on it.". (Kayla victories only) ##Rhyperior does Rock Blast and says "Worse than paying her repair cost, demonic being! I'll build another robotic friend for Xiaoyu, then inform my wife and you WILL regret it!". (Devil Kazuya victories only) #While stomping, Rhyperior says "Once again, you are no match for my drill!". #*While stomping, Rhyperior says "Now give Robert-perior his speedboat!" (Sonya victories only) #Rhyperior does a palm push and says "Say goodbye forever!". #*Rhyperior does a palm push and says "Hold the phones, I have a BETTER idea! I'll have Leona-perior build you a WHOLE NEW Alisa! I'm sure that'll make you happy...". (Xiaoyu victories only) #*Rhyperior does a palm push and says "Jurassic Park? That will definitely make Rapunzel-perior happy!". (Brawl Japan victories only) #*Rhyperior does a palm push and says "What you could've given my wife... you didn't.". (Shin victories only) #*Rhyperior does a palm push and says "Basically, Leona-perior has been dying to go to outer space, so I'll give her a star token or two right away!". (Captain Ellen victories only) On-Screen Appearance Rhyperior comes out of a Pokeball announcing "If you think you can dodge my drill, you better think twice!". Special Quotes *Even as Champion of Love and Justice, you will not destroy my drill! (When fighting Sailor Moon) *If you think you're turrets and stuff are enough to destroy my drill, think again! (When fighting Nancy-MI847J) *Megan, can you be of assistance in getting a gift for my youngest daughter? (When fighting Brawl Japan) *Can you use your Magic Spelling Wand to make my children happy somehow? (When fighting Princess Presto) *Captain Kirk, I'd be happy to lend you a hand with the USS Enterprise. (When fighting Kirk) *My kids don't like it when you totally freak out, Peg! (When fighting Peg) *What's better, a half-witch or a whole witch? (When fighting Sabrina) *Xiaoyu, my kids are gonna give Jin and his demonic father a piece of they're minds for destroying your best robotic friend and forcefully revive her! (When fighting Xiaoyu) *If people only understand each other when they're fighting, then tell me. How EXACTLY did you and that Chinese girl become friends? (When fighting Jin) *Hey, Alisa! Remember when that demonic being crushed you in half? That was rude, and my eldest daughter's gonna give him a piece of his mind in retalliation of doing so! (When fighting Alisa) *YOU DEMONIC BEING! Leave Xiaoyu's best friend alone, and don't you DARE stomp on her again! (When fighting Devil Kazuya) *Nina, I think you should start loving your sister, just like how I love my wife. (When fighting Nina) *Anna, you may have wanted Xiaoyu to spy on Shin, but why did you get her transferred to a Kyoto high school, and strangle her, AND even try to kill her? (When fighting Anna) *My youngest son REALLY wants a speedboat... (When fighting Sonya) *My kids really want to hear the story of Polka Dot Pirate, can you tell me where to get a copy? (When fighting Olivia) *I have always wanted to see a butterfly in action. (When fighting Sophia XL) *At long last, I found a kung fu teacher for my kids! (When fighting Tigress) *Finally, I found the man who did the jumping backbreaker long ago! Now if only you could teach my eldest daughter how to properly do one of those so she can give that robotic freak a piece of her mind... (When fighting Heihachi) *Mr. Shin, do you know where I could get an immortal cell for my wife so that my kids will be happy forever? (When fighting Shin) Trivia *Rhyperior shares his English voice actor with Mephisto and Akuma Shogun. In Tourney 2, he also shares his English voice actor with Master Hand. *In his opening cutscene, it is revealed that Rhyperior has a family, comprised of six children (three sons and three daughers) and a wife. In Tourney 2, he has twelve children (six sons and six daughters). In his ending, he uses Nancy-MI847J's parts to make a present for his children. He is the first Pokemon to have a wife and children. Recently, it has been revealed that, when Amy III is defeated by Rhyperior that his wife's name is Mrs. Rhyperior due to the fact that he doesn't want his wife to cry. **Like Mamoswine, Rhyperior makes references to various media when fighting an American cartoon character or a kid's show character, usually involving his family. In Tourney 2, he continues to make these references, while still involving his family. *All of Rhyperior's kids are named after other playable characters in Tourney (but with the suffix "perior" added to the end). **His kids in Tourney 1 are Rapunzel-perior (named after Rapunzel from Tangled), Robert-perior (named after Col. Robert Gould Shaw and Robert Garcia from Glory and Art of Fighting, respectively), John-perior (named after Sgt. John Rawlins from Glory), Diana-perior (named after Ms. Diana from Anne of Green Gables), Leona-perior (named after Leona from King of Fighters), and Chrom-perior (named after the much requested Chrom from Fire Emblem). **In Tourney 2, he has the same kids he had in Tourney 1, along with Serena-perior (named after Sailor Moon from the anime of the same name), Kento-perior (named after Kento from Ronin Warriors), Rose-perior (named after Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog), Raven-perior (named after [[Raven|Raven from Teen Titans]] and [[Raven (Tekken)|Raven from Tekken]]), Alacos-perior (named after Garuda Alacos from Saint Seiya), and Pluto-perior (named after Sailor Pluto from Sailor Moon). *Rhyperior makes a cameo appearance in Rapunzel's opening cutscene, talking with Rapunzel's wicked mother. *Rhyperior's default rival is the giant robot, Nancy-MI847J. Rhyperior's second rival is the Champion of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon. Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Pokemon characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Neutral Aligned Characters